riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Witchcraft
Witchcraft are a band from Örebro, Sweden. Active since 2000, the band's sound incorporates elements of hard rock, psychedelic rock and doom rock citing Pentagram and Roky Erickson as key influences. The band themselves acknowledge themselves as a "heavy rock" band rather than a "doom metal" band.Metal AssaultAccessed 14 April 2016. History Formation and Witchcraft (2000 - 2004) Magnus Pelander (formerly of Norrsken) formed Witchcraft in 2000 in order to record a tribute to Pentagram's Bobby Liebling and Roky Erickson. The intention was to only record the tribute songs and perform one live show but ultimately plans changed. The "No Angel or Demon" single was released in 2002 by Primitive Art Records, which caught the ear of Lee Dorrian's label Rise Above Records, who quickly signed them. A year later, the band were brought back together with Jonas Arnesén taking the place of original drummer Jens Henriksson, and his brother Mats taking Ola's place on the bass. Their debut album, Witchcraft (2004), was worked on in a basement studio with vintage equipment, which gave them their very seventies-esque sound. In mid-2004, the band toured Europe with Orange Goblin and Grand Magus (Even sharing the stage with them and Monster Magnet for the 2004 edition of Roadburn Festival. The band's first shows in the United Kingdom would followStonerrock.com via Wayback MachineAccessed 3rd August 2016 along with a European tour with Grand Magus and Orange Goblin.Stonerrock.com via Wayback MachineAccessed 3rd August 2016 ''Firewood'' and The Alchemist (2005 - 2008) The band eventually recorded their second album, Firewood, in England, which was released on Rise Above in 2005. That same year the band toured the UK in support of Corrosion of Conformity, backed by the "Chylde of Fire" single. A tour in Europe with Monster Magnet was in the works but ultimately canceled due to Dave Wyndorf being hospitalized.BlabbermouthAccessed 14 April 2016. In mid-2006, Jonas Arnesén left the band and was replaced by original drummer, Jens Henriksson. The band toured the United States for the first time in the latter part of 2006 with Danava.Stonerrock.com via Wayback Machine Accessed 14 April 2016. During this tour, on November 11, 2006, Witchcraft performed at the Rock and Roll Hotel in Washington, DC. For their encore they played Pentagram covers ("When the Screams Come" and "Yes I Do") with Bobby Liebling on vocals. Magnus Pelander described the experience with the following in a 2007 interview: Following their US tour they returned to the studio and recorded the single "If Crimson Was Your Colour". This was released on 7" vinyl by Rise Above on November 6, 2006. Following the single Jens Henriksson once again left Witchcraft and was replaced by Fredrik Jansson (formerly of Abramis Brama). Their third album, The Alchemist, was released on October 8, 2007 by Rise Above Records (UK), Leaf Hound Records (Japan), and Candlelight Records (US). Shortly after The Alchemist, Witchcraft released a split 12" with The Sword on Kemado Records. A tour of the United States followed in the fall of that year. Hiatus and Legend (2012 - 2013) Sometime after touring with Graveyard in 2009 and a string of dates in 2010 the band would go on a hiatus. Eventually in May 2012, the band announced that they had signed with Nuclear Blast Records with a new lineup featuring two new guitarists, a new drummer and Magnus Pelander strictly on vocals. Their fourth studio album, Legend, was released in September 2012 with a string of European shows surrounding it. In an interview with The Sleeping Shaman, bassist Ola Henriksson explained the hiatus and label change: Second Hiatus and Nucleus (2015 - Present) Sometime after a touring cycle of Europe in 2013, Witchcraft would go on another hiatus for a few years. On October 28, 2015 Witchcraft would announce a new lineup (Reverting to a three-piece with the departure of Solomon, Jondelius, Johansson and longtime bassist Ola Henriksson.) along with their fifth album Nucleus being finished and set to be released on January 15, 2016. A single of the song "The Outcast" with a b-side of Nirvana's "Even In His Youth" was also announced and set for release on December 4.Nuclear BlastAccessed 14 April 2016 As far as the writing process and future touring, Magnus Pelander stating the following in a December 2015 interview with Noisefull: On 14 December 2017 it was announced that Witchcraft would be performing at the 2018 edition of Psycho Las Vegas (Though this performance would be canceled due to VISA issues), marking the band's first show in five years. The performing lineup aside from Pelander is unknown. The band however would play a handful of shows in 2018. The band performed at Borgholm Brinner in 2019Witchcraft Facebook and has since been announced to headline the 2020 edition of Desertfest London and DesertFest Berlin. Discography Studio Albums *''Witchcraft'' (2004, Rise Above Records) *''Firewood'' (2005, Rise Above Records) *''The Alchemist'' (2007, Rise Above Records) *''Legend'' (2012, Nuclear Blast) *''Nucleus'' (2016, Nuclear Blast) Splits and Singles *'No Angel Or Demon' (2003, Primitive Art) *'Chylde Of Fire' (Split With Circulus) (2005, Rise Above Records) *'If Crimson Was Your Colour' (2006, Rise Above Records) *'Witchcraft / The Sword' (Split with The Sword) (2007, Kemado Records) *'It's Not Because Of You' (2012, Nuclear Blast) *'The Outcast' (2015, Nuclear Blast) Members Current Lineup *'Magnus Pelander' - Guitar, Vocals (2000 - Present) *'Tobias Anger' - Bass (2015 - Present) *'Rage Widerberg' - Drums (2015 - Present) Past Members *'Ola Henriksson' - Bass (2000 - 2003, 2004 - 2014) *'Jens Henriksson' - Drums (2000 - 2003, 2006) *'John Hoyle' - Guitar (2000 - 2012) *'Mats Arnesén' - Bass (2003 - 2004) *'Jonas Arnesén' - Drums (2003 - 2006) *'Fredrik Jansson' - Drums (2006 - 2012) *'Oscar Johansson' - Drums (2012 - 2014) *'Tom Jondelius' - Guitar (2012 - 2014) *'Simon Solomon' - Guitar (2012 - 2014) External Links *Facebook Page *Official YouTube page. *Glitzine Interview *Metal Glory Interview *Hawk-Metal Interview *Rebelx Interview from 2005. References Category:Band Category:Sweden Category:Örebro Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Doom rock Category:Hard Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:2000